Talk:Ventus
Keyblade Difference Has anyone else noticed that in the gameplay videos for Birth by Sleep, the teeth of Ven's keyblade now face the other way. I only brought this up because the article says he strikes with the toothed edge, which, granted, he does in the original Birth by Sleep video. Insignificant, I know, just something that's been bugging me. Adaxredael 23:33, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Video Can somebody please put english subs on the video with Ven in Castle of Dreams? Veroso 07:13, 7 March, 2009 Ven left-handed? It is very strange for someone state that Ven is left-handed, as seen in the secret teaser trailer the Gathering and secret teaser trailer Birth by Sleep. Especially when we have all seen that Ven holds his Keyblade in his right hand in Birth by Sleep game play. I don't even see how that little bit was even put on his page when there is even a picture of Ven holding his Keyblade in his right hand.. The teaser videos may lay down the ground work, but it is rather silly to reference them as factual. Were I am getting is that the little bit on Ven being a lefty should be modified. Kthnxbai. Ven seems to be ambidextrous, just like Roxas. Hyperwre_2.0 08:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) -- Ven meets xigbar :#Birth by Sleep was ten years ago. The Organization is younger than that given obvious clues—Nobodies didn't exist ten years ago (making it unlikely Xigbar met them). :#It's probably safe to say that Terra, Ven, and Aqua don't end well, creating a slim margin for Braig/Xigbar to have met them. :#Braig (as in, Braig) will appear in BBS, meaning an obvious opportunity to meet Terra, Ven, and Aqua.—Urutapu 06:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) should we have xigbar's "Goldfish" quote(if you get there you know the one) as a placeholder quote for ven's page. No. Not only is that a trivial quote, its not really that important to Ven. "Staring at him like Xigbar killed his goldfish?" Wouldn't sound right. The important event is that Xigbar saw Ven instead of Xion.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:30, October 15, 2009 (UTC) it's kinda funny and might well be better on braig's page in the Birth by sleep section. Indeed, it was somewhat funny. But its a very trivial note that isn't worth mentioning. It's already mentioned on Xion's page (check the trivia), only in a more mature form (excluding the quote). If you wanna post your idea on Braig's BBS talk page, you'd probably get more responses.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:51, October 15, 2009 (UTC) a question Is that even confirmed yet? If it's not it shouldn't be on the page... The Wikipedia says he is going voice Ven, but I dunno. I hope so.--'NinjaSheik' 20:04, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I wouldnt mind...but has it been confirmed?! aah oh well. it believable i mean rly it just seems like all he has to do is make "The Roxas Voice" n and make it sound a lil younger. (i still havnt gotten over the fact that its Jesse Mccartney who voiced Roxas....but whatever) -Xero :Jesse McCartney just said the following on Twitter: :"Recording yet another Kingdom Hearts Game. All you Gamers eat your heart out! Man what a process tho. First recordin was in 2005 for game 1" :(Yes, I follow him on twitter, don't judge me T_T) :https://twitter.com/JesseMcCartney/status/6211849278 :Anyway, since it's very unlikely that this would be for Roxas (They've already covered every moment of Roxas' existence from Birth to Reuinion) I think it's pretty safe to assume he's talking about Ven. I know it's not 100% confirmation, but its pretty strong evidence that Jesse is voicing Ventus. Which I'm excited about :D --Zephyrus11 20:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC) YAHOO~! JESSE'S GOING TO VOICE FOR VEN!! YAY~!--'NinjaSheik' 21:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Young? Once you're past the age of consent (as long as it is consensual anyone is fair game. I'm proof of this as 20+ years of difference existed between my parents when I was born. And are you sure he says 10 too young to wield the keyblade? From what i've seen that line could be translated differently. It's definitely a crack about sora's age but he could also mean it's ten years too late for someone to have the keyblade. (if he'd showed up a couple years earlier we could have saved a lot of trouble) Wait, HOLD IT! Terra is only 19, Aqua's only 16, Ven is 14. So yeah, AquaxVen is possible. How do you know their exact age? Are you just guessing?--'NinjaSheik' 00:42, November 26, 2009 (UTC) NinjaShiek- No, I found their age's on a website. I forgot the name. By the way, I'll post the link on my userpage once I find it... Can you find it again? Show me proof.--'NinjaSheik' 03:03, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Gimmie a couple days; it might take that long... Is is that hard to find?--'NinjaSheik' 04:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Like Andie, I don't relly care about the pairing, but if someone has to be at least 25 to have a Keyblade, doesn't that mean that Ven needs to be at least 25 too? It Does seem likely that Ven is younger than, or at least not as experienced as Terra and Aqua though. LapisScarab 00:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) The Armor the part of the article about the armor needs to be edited. In the TGS 2009 trailer when he is riding his keyblade the armor is different colors, and recent scans show him wearing the same colored armor from the trailer. The cape has also been removed Hmmmm...i was just wondering that. i HAVE seen Ven in 2 or 3 diffrnt armor colors. lets see...trailer one. scans...oh thats two. still. odd isnt it? Roxas Ripoff? I like to call Ventus the "Roxas Ripoff". Does anyone have a clue why Ventus looks like Roxas? If its not in the article then all of us ar still guessing n wishing n hoping and ummmm...WAIT RIPOFF?!?!...-_- u wudnt like it if someone threw ripoff at the end of ur name...i dont like that. that hurts my feelings -XeroXero :How is Ven a Roxas ripoff? Chronologically, Ven came first. :P Adam 148 17:05, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I do. It's because he has the closest connection to Sora. Found that on the Internet can't remember the site. Ambixterous keyblade wielders why is it only Xion,Roxas and Ventus are the only keyblade wielders that can use both hands well I'm abidexterous too but it seems rare (Naminépower) Ambi- ambid- whatever. It's really rare. Only about 1 every 8 people have it. Also, you forgot Sora in his Drive forms, except for Limit, Anti, and Wisdom. :Indeed, ambidexterity is very rare in the real world, so it makes sense that the same applies here. Also, sign your posts with 4 tildes (four ~). LapisScarab 04:38, November 26, 2009 (UTC) More Trivia I saw the new birth by sleep gameplay. You should add that one of Ventus's special moves (i think its speed rave) is similar to riku's DARK Aura and riku's limit break in 358/2 days. This may imply a connection because Ven takes The Way to the dawn keyblade also Maybe.... Maybe everybody will come back in KH III :Maybe you should sign your name. And stop with this so far pointless speculation. Elaborate a little, give evidence that could support it for crying out loud! Adam 148 08:33, November 29, 2009 (UTC)